Burning Passions
by KaminariThunder
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's in love with Erzsebet Herdervary, easy to get. But what's hard to grasp is that she loves Roderich Edelstein. Broken hearted and not-so-awesome, he devises a plan to steal the girl-er, show... right under his rival's nose. Step 1: Get the main role which so happens to be Erzsebet's role's love interest. PruHunAus


"Please, _mi amigo."_

_"_No way in fucking hell!"

A cussing albino stormed through the hallways with his fists clenched at his sides, red eyes blazing in fury. A green eyed spaniard and blue-eyed blonde walked quickly after him, both of them sighing. They new their friend. And the first thing they had figured out was that Gilbert Beilschmidt did _not _like to dish out free favors.

Especially to those he hated.

"C'mon, Gil," the spaniard called after Gilbert with worry, "It won't be so bad. You'll get to hang out with us, instead of not being around us after school for a whole month and a half."

Gilbert didn't even look back to his friends. "No, no,_ no_!" He seethed in frustration, feeling his own fingernails dig half-moons into his palms, "There's no way I'm going to sit in a stupid theater freezing my butt off as I watch you two and the priss sing songs and skip arm in arm."

"You have a strange idea of theater, my friend," the blonde called to him. He and the brunette friend next to him continued to walk faster. "And we won't be doing anything like that with monsieur Edelst-"

"Don't even say his name!" Gilbert snapped back, red in rage. "I don't want to be anywhere remotely close to him! I especially don't want to help him pull of the dumb, cliche play he wrote just so he and Erzsebet could make out," He grumbled, pushing past a throng of students clumped together by some lockers.

"But he's not even the main role yet," the brunette informed Gilbert with a pleading look on his face. "He only wrote it. It's not even his production; in a sense. Mr. Kirkland just chose his to be put on, and the roles weren't even casted yet. It's not sure if he'll get the male lead-"

"I see what this is," the blonde suddenly interrupted from off behind Gilbert and the spaniard. He looked to Gilbert and smirked, flipping some blonde hair from his handsome face. "Your jealous of monsieur Edelstein, because he's achieved some sort of success. Knowing he has must be a low blow to your self esteem."

"No... It's because I don't want to be in a stupid play and be a fucking ensemble ornament... Now shut the fuck up," Gilbert snapped angrily, though he knew, begrudgingly, one of his best friends, Francis Bonnefoy, was right. He was jealous.

But he wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

The albino pushed open the doors roughly. Francis only smirked and followed, mentally proving his own hunch right, as his brunette friend looked surprised and slightly scared.

Gilbert sat down on the bench outside of the school, blowing the breath he had felt he had been holding out, scowling as he stared at his shoes on the ground. He cracked his knuckles and wanted to hit something badly-in fact, a tiny moment flashed in his brain as he reared up for a punch-but then his eyes widened and his fist dropped back to his side.

"You know I'm right, Gil. Don't deny it. And don't take it like it's a bad thing," Francis said knowingly, crossing his arms as he stood in front of his german friend. But as he talked, Gilbert realized it wasn't in such a condescending air anymore.

Gilbert let out a long sigh, trying to get rid of the heated anger that flushed his face red.

"And it's understandable if you _are _jealous," the spaniard said quietly. "Roderich isn't the type to hide or mask his accomplishments. He and Erzsebet made it known he was the one who wrote the play pretty quick... And he does have some other stuff. It's hard to match up to him."

"I'm just as awesome as he is," Gilbert mumbled, his hands finding his way to his head as he leaned down, staring at the floor. His fingers tugged at his white hair. "I... I'm just as good as that pansy-ass..."

"This is about Erzsebet," Francis said, "I knew it already. Sorry, Gil. But you already know what I'm going to say-"

"Build a bridge and get over her," the brunette completed the blonde's sentence easily, with tiredness in his usually vibrant eyes as he looked away. "It's always the same thing." He looked to Gilbert. "Look, Gil, as much as we know how much you miss her, I really doubt she'll be moving from her spot by Roderich. Their inseparable, and I hate to say it, but there's not much to do about it."

The white haired male hissed as he felt his eyes start to feel warm and wet. He used a hand to quickly wipe off the tears that burned his skin. "Fuck. You don't think I fucking know that already, Tony?" Gilbert cursed as he rapidly tried to wipe the salty tears from his eyes.

"Gil, are you okay?" 'Tony', or Antonio, asked, concern etched in his voice for his usually unshakable friend. Francis only placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder and shook his head. The brunette sighed.

"Well, Gil," Francis said quietly, "We're going to the auditions then. You can still come if you change your mind. Mr. Kirkland would manage to squeeze an audition time in for you."

Gilbert did not respond.

Antonio looked like he wanted to say something, but Francis shook his head again. The spaniard sighed as the blonde began to walk away. He took one last look at his best friend, who was breaking down in front of him, with worried eyes, and then finally tore himself away and left.

* * *

"Xander, what is love, in your eyes? What is love? Is it some cruel game that rips hearts out and shatters dreams, or is it something so much more pure? Is it just us humans that manipulate it into wrong ways, with our dirty hands? Xander, oh, please confide in me," a girl spoke powerfully.

The girl on stage looked to be about fifteen or so, with flowing, gorgeous brown curls to her waist and beautiful, vibrant green eyes. Every word she spoke reverberated through the theater with passion and emotion. Her acting was definitely superb, and if she had opted for a traditional medieval dress instead of a summer blouse and black jeans, she would have looked the part perfectly as well.

"My dear Alieta," the male on the opposite side of the stage said, endearment and yet sympathy in his voice, "I can not tell you what love is, for love, is different in the eyes of every different person, I can assure you," He spoke poetically, "However, I can tell you that love is the emotion that comes whenever I see you."

The male speaking the part, who was about the same age as the female, probably a bit older, had a dignified look to him, definitely. His neatly combed black hair held back bangs, revealing beautiful amethyst eyes under a pair of glasses. His neat dress shirt and slacks screamed perfection. As he made his way across the stage, he took the girl's hands.

"Alieta," He said softly, with affection etched into his words, "I love you. I love you so much that if I loved you any more, my heart would simply burst," he said truthfully. "I never want to part with you. The feeling I get when I am around you makes me want to protect you for all eternity and keep you close and never let you go."

"Xander," the girl replied softly, "thank you for answering my question. Now I see your definition of love. Despite seeing the cruel ways it has manipulated my and my family, I can now see this feeling I harbor for you, too, is in fact, love," She whispered the last part, and entwined her fingers on his. "Please... kiss me."

Before the pair's lips could touch, a clearing of the throat could be heard from a blonde man with thick eyebrows sitting in the front of the theater. The girl's cheeks flushed, realizing they had been extremely caught up in the scene.

"That was quite good," Mr. Kirkland complimented them, writing something down on his clipboard. "As usual, Mr. Edelstein, and Ms. Herdervary, you two have gone beyond my expectations." He slightly smirked at them as he said this, referencing to how they had almost kissed.

Both Roderich and Erzsebet turned bright red and looked away from each other. Despite the fact that they were dating, they could never get used to showing intimacy in public. It was embarrassing, especially when the teachers had to join the students to give them a good tease.

"Anyway, that's all for your auditions. Thanks for your time." Mr. Kirkland clicked his pen and Erzsebet walked over to Roderich as they left the stage together, the brunette following behind in her boyfriend's footsteps.

Once the two were out of the auditorium of the theater, Erzsebet smiled at Roderich and took his hand nervously. He looked to her in surprise but then smiled warmly, which she returned happily. She knew both he and she were still getting used to being in a relationship. It was their second week being a couple after all of the subtle kindness they had shown each other. Frankly, they were both trying to get used to their feelings not being so secretive anymore.

"You did a great job, Roderich," she said sweetly. "The play you wrote is very deep and touching."

"Thank you. And, as did you, Erzsebet," Roderich replied, but mostly looking pleased by her compliment.

She smiled at him warmly. Half of her expected something along the lines of, _of course it is, it was written by the awesome me. _She internally frowned, following it up with a mental groan. She had been spending too much time with Gilbert and his little 'Bad Touch Trio' before she and Roderich had started to date. But she reminded herself with a proud puff of her cheeks, that Roderich was a kind, gentleman, not a pompous braggart like Gilbert and his idiots.

Erzsebet took her boyfriend's hand and they began to walk down and out of the theater and on to the more open campus space. She felt him squeeze her hand and she smiled to him, looking up to meet his lovely purple eyes, which gazed adoringly at her. Part of Erzsebet still couldn't believe this handsome and kind musical prodigy was in love with her. That he actually returned her feelings that she had believed unrequited for so long.

"I..." He suddenly said, and Erzsebet looked to him in anticipation. He looked to her gently. "Erzsebet, you don't... you don't know how happy I am that we'll be in this play _together._"

The word sent shivers down her spine. _Together_-both of them, singing, acting, speaking of true love and breathing out Roderich's beautiful poetry. She loved the play almost as much as she loved him.

"I am too," Was all she managed out, her cheeks flushing slightly pink as a small smile played on her lips. "I really am. Your such a good actor, Roderich, and I want to be the best actress I can to support you."

"Support me?" He asked, blushing, and looking slightly surprised. "Erzsebet," He started, and chuckled, bringing her small hand up to his face. Roderich gently pressed her knuckles to his warm lips before smiling. "Your not supporting me at all. Your just as good, really. It pains me to hear you say that..."

Erzsebet blushed completely red as she swore her heart began to beat even faster, swelling with emotion.

_He kissed me... He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! Well... It was my hand, but it was a kiss anyway! He's such a gentleman! I'm so lucky! Oh Roderich!_

As her green eyes began to shine in happiness, Roderich slowly brought her hand away and smiling to her genuinely. Both of them were gazing into each other's eyes adoringly while a pair of red eyes watched from his spot on the bench, perfectly able to see the girl he had always loved with the second man in his life who had always managed to overshadow him.

He let out a curse before quickly running off, like the coward he was.

_"Erzsebet! Erzsebet!"_

_Two green eyes widened as Erzsebet turned from her locker to see her current 'friend' (He was also technically her childhood friend-er, rival, as they now put it-) running towards her. His cheeks were flushed from running as he pushed through many wandering students who were going to lunch._

_As soon as he got close enough, he held out his hands as if about to give her a hug. In surprise, she backed up, lowering her arms out in confusion._

_Luck was clearly not on his side._

_The albino haired male tripped flat over in what seemed like a cruel, teasing slow motion, and would have landed on his face, had it not have been cushioned completely by the brunette girl's busty chest._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"PERVERT!" She had screamed, and pushed him off. Grabbing the frying pan that hung by a notch on the door of her locker, she slammed the skillet into the back of his head over and over again as he muffled out screams of pain, and once she had finished her assault, kicked him in the ribs. A red hue tainted her face as she finally stopped attacking him, huffing and puffing in embarrassment and shame._

_"...Urgh..." He mumbled, in horrible pain, as he tried to raise a hand. Her blush subsided and she sighed, putting her frying pan away. She took his hand rather roughly having jut injured him, and pulled him up, going back to organizing her things._

_Gilbert tried not to fall down and die as he regained his balance. Damn that skillet hurt sometimes. But he grinned as he watched Erzsebet go back to cleaning up her locker. He rubbed his head and checked for blood as he found himself thinking about the old days when he had originally introduced her to a frying pan for self defense when they were children._

_Little Gilbert hadn't known how much he'd regret the idea._

_"Hey, Erzsebet," He said, and chuckled slightly when he found he wasn't bleeding at all, "I have to tell you something later. Meet me behind the auditorium five minutes before lunch ends. Alright? Don't keep the awesome me waiting."_

_"...I'm not going. You practically just molested me," She said grumpily, glaring at a poster of a popular jpop singer in her locker. Gilbert only laughed-well, as much as his possible concussion could have let him, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned close to her._

_"...Don't pretend you didn't like it-"_

_He found himself about to be backhanded by the red Erzsebet, so he only laughed as he tried not to show signs of his throbbing head, stalking off cockily. "Just don't be late!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She had yelled to him, and then began to put her things away again. She smiled though, touching her frying pan fondly. Even if Gilbert was a sick minded bastard, she could never blow him off. She wrote a note on her hand with sharpie and then closed her locker after depositing her books inside._

Gilbert hissed as tears began to pour from his red eyes.

That was the day when everything fucking went wrong.


End file.
